Heartache
by LittleButterfly87
Summary: Et si Molly avait hésité plus longtemps à dire le code de désamorçage...Le point de vue de Supervillegirl sur une autre façon qu'Eurus aurait eu pour faire souffrir Sherlock. Traduction! Spoiler saison 4 TFP. Enjoy! ;)


Bonsoir tous le monde! Je tiens à vous souhaitez une bonne année et pleins de bonne chose que ce soit de la santé ou du bonheur.

Ca fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publier ( _non sans blague)_ j'ai changé de boulot alors pour trouver le temps enfin surtout prendre le temps de traduire c'était un peu compliqué ( _je traduis une autre histoire ;) je suis au chapitre 12 sur 19 donc ça avance un peu)_. Je rappelle que je n'ai personne pour corriger mes fautes ( grammaire, orthographe et conjugaison) donc si vous envoyez n'hésiter pas à me le dire. Cette histoire est de Supervillegirl je ne fais que la traduire donc la créativité de l'histoire lui reviens.J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

P.S voici l'original: s/12418679/1/Heartache

« Je vous aime » Sherlock Holmes souffla doucement, intrigué par les diverses et mystérieuses émotions serpentant au fond de lui.

Molly Hooper ferma les yeux alors qu'elle serrait son téléphone près de son oreille. Le coeur de Sherlock loupa un battement lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme hésité. Ses yeux se déplacèrent sur le compte à rebours dans le coin de l'écran télévisé. Il restait seulement dix secondes.

« Molly? » Questionna Sherlock.

Molly regarda vers le bas sur le comptoir devant elle. Elle déplaça sa main devant le microphone en bas de son téléphone, comme pour empêcher quiconque de l'entendre parler.

Sherlock regarda à nouveau le compte à rebours: cinq secondes...quatre… Il parla encore, suppliant.

« Molly, s'il vous plaît. »

Les yeux rougis regardaient dans le vide pendant un certain temps, finalement elle prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

« Je… »

L'écran se remplit de neige blanche et noir lorsque que l'appel à couper. Sherlock regarda à nouveau le compte à rebours: 0:00.

Le monde entier gela. Il n'y avait plus de petite fille dans l'avion, plus de sœur psychopathe jouant avec eux, plus de John et Mycroft debout près de lui et plus de Sherrinford. Le monde entier de Sherlock se rétrécit, maintenant son visage le regarder là où Molly se trouvait il y a quelques secondes debout. Il savait que l'horloge était un compte à rebours vers sa mort, mais il n'avait pas cru que cela se produirait. Bien sûr, Molly l'aurait dit à temps! Bien sûr, il l'aurait sauvé à temps! Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Elle est morte.

Le visage d'Eurus apparu à l'écran. « Bien, un autre de perdu. »

Sherlock serra les poings et baissa la tête, incapable de regarder le meurtrier de Molly en face. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur la voix antipathique alors qu'une sensation étrange submergea son cœur.

« Tu as perdu » Annonça Eurus. « Regarde ce que tu lui as fait. Regard ce que tu t'es fait. Toutes ses petites émotions compliquées. J'en ai perdu le compte.

Sherlock ferma les yeux avec peine, la douleur dans sa poitrine augmenta d'un cran. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus laborieuse, alors que sa colère se fit plus fort, plus violente qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé.

« Le contexte émotionnel, Sherlock, » Dit Eurus. « Il te détruit tout le temps. »

Sherlock regarda l'écran. Des flots de haine déferlèrent à travers lui quand il regarda le meurtrier de Molly, celui qui l'avait pris loin de lui.

Eurus se ré-installa confortablement dans sa chaise. « Maintenant, s'il te plaît, reprend-toi. Tu dois être au maximum de ton talent. La prochaine étape sera plus difficile. »

La porte de la salle coulissa, pour ouvrir la prochaine chambre de torture. Sherlock ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Eurus.  
« Prend ton temps. » Déclara Eurus.

Sa colère éclata finalement, Sherlock leva son arme, visa l'écran et fit feu sur l'image de sa sœur. Il continua de tirer dans le vide, le pistolet cliqueta plusieurs fois vu que l'arme contenait une seule balle. Sa colère n'étant pas retombée, il se retourna pour trouver quelque chose d'autre à détruire. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le cercueil. Le cercueil de Molly. Qui était maintenant inutile, vu que son corps avait été soufflé par l'explosion.

Son visage se contorsionna, remplie de rage, Sherlock se dirigea vers le cercueil et lança l'arme sur celui ci, lançant un cri de rage. Il reprit l'arme en main et brisa la tête du cercueil avec, le bois éclata autour de sa paume de main. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises le cercueil, le réduisant en miette.

Quand il sortit de ce nuage étouffant l'entourant, il se rendit compte qu'il était assis le dos contre le mur, les restes du cercueil éparpillaient autour de lui. Le cercueil avait subit le même sort que son potentiel occupant. L'arme se trouvait à dix pieds de lui, ayant été écarté à un moment donné.

« Si quelqu'un d'autre devait mourir, tiens-tu à le faire à mains nues? » Demanda Eurus.

Sherlock serra fort ses poings au souvenir de cette phrase. il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au sang qui coulait de ses égratignures et de ses lacérations que le bois lui avait causé. Du sang versé pour Molly. Molly qui avait toujours eu un sourire sur son visage. Molly qui avait toujours une blague sur le bout de la langue. Molly qui avait toujours tout vu. Molly qui avait souffert de ses déductions et de ses commentaires. Molly qui était toujours là pour lui.

Et il l'avait laissé. Il avait laissé son ennemi l'emmener et la détruire. Il l'avait laissé mourir. Il l'avait tuée.

Une paire de chaussure usée entra dans son champ de vision, et la personne s'accroupit devant lui. Les yeux de Sherlock se leva vers la personne, c'est en voyant John flou qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait pleuré. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les dernières larmes et vit John le regardait avec sympathie

« Je suis désolé » Lui annonça John. « Je sais que c'est dur et que ça fait mal. Mais tu dois prendre cette douleur et ce chagrin et les mettre de côté. La vie d'une petite fille en dépend. »  
Le regard de Sherlock retomba sur le sol, incapable de suivre le conseil. Etouffez tout ça? Comment?

« Regarde-moi, je sais que c'est de la torture. »

Sherlock n'a pas levé la tête. « Ce n'est pas de la torture. C'est de la vivisection. C'est une expérience scientifique ou nous sommes des rats de laboratoires. » Il souffla brusquement avant de relever la tête et la poser contre le mur en regardant le plafond.

Il vit John approuver une nouvelle fois. « Alors résiste. »

Sherlock baissa la tête pour le voir.

John soutiens son regard, un regard de combattant, de soldat et il dit. « Pour Molly. »

C'était ca. C'est deux mots lui donna de la force à son cœur, il serra sa mâchoire alors que la vengeance montait en lui.

Sherlock fit un signe ferme de la tête à son ami. « Pour Molly. »

John se leva et tendit sa main à Sherlock qu'il accepta. John l'aida à se lever. Sherlock ramassa un long morceau de bois. Après tout le pistolet était inutile maintenant. Sherlock pris une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la pièce suivante.

Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de se soucier d'autre chose sauf la perte de son amie. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre l'humanité d'Eurus, il aurait pu perdre John aussi, mais cela ne le réconforta pas. Molly était toujours morte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les croûtes de ses mains. C'était la seule chose qui lui rester de Molly, le seul rappel qui lui montrait qu'il avait fait partie de sa vie. Cela et les souvenirs qu'il se promit de ne jamais oublier.

Molly sourit sur le cadavre récemment fouetté. « Mauvaise journée? »

« J'ai vu pire, je fais des autopsies » Dit Molly avec un sourire espiègle.

« Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, quoi que ce soit que vous voulez de moi je suis la pour ça. » Molly tressaillit et détourna les yeux. « Non enfin ce qui je veux dire, c'est que si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis là… » Elle secoua la tête. « Comptez sur moi. »  
Molly se tenait devant la porte du laboratoire et le fixait. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »."  
Sherlock s'approcha d'elle. « De vous. »

Molly ouvrit son casier de vestiaire, le visage de Sherlock apparu dans le miroir de la porte du casier. Elle se retourna rapidement et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

« Dois-je prendre des notes ? » Demanda Molly en asseyant sur sa chaise. « C'est ce que John fait, donc si je dois être John... »

Sherlock s'assit dans son fauteuil à coté de la jeune femme. « Ne soyez pas John, soyez vous-même. »  
Molly lui sourit fièrement.

Sherlock pressa la sonnette de l'appartement. « Attention à la marche, attention à la marche. » Molly rigola doucement.  
Molly lui sourit du bas des escaliers. « J'ai adoré cette journée. »

Molly se tenait à coté de lui au baptême de Rosie. « Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi les gens pensent que tu es incapable d'avoir des émotions humaines. »

Sherlock fit un geste vers les cheveux de Molly, despéré de ne pas avoir accès aux corps à la morgue. « C'est nouveau, votre coiffure…Ca vous va bien. »

« Les yeux maquillaient, des traces de crème anti-ride sur le front et les yeux fatigués d'un clubber. Sans parler de ses sous-vêtements d'une marque particulière visible au dessus de la ceinture. » Il tendit la main vers le haricot de métal. « Ajoutez à cela le fait très subjectif qu'il a laissé son numéro sous ce haricot. Vous devriez rompre immédiatement ça vous évitera de souffrir. » Il souleva le plat et pris la carte qui se trouver en dessous. Il lui sourit légèrement puis fronça les sourcils quant il vit Molly se retournait et partir en courant.

« Ne faite plus de blagues, Molly. » Lui dit Sherlock.  
Molly haletait doucement. « Vous dites toujours des choses déplaisante. Tout le temps. Toujours. Toujours. »

« Oui mais depuis il a attaqué la tour de Londres, s'est introduit dans la banque d'Angleterre et organisé une évasion à Pentonville. Dans l'intérêt, de la loi et de l'ordre, je vous conseille de ne sortir avec quiconque à l'avenir. »

« Molly, s'il vous plaît ne vous sentez pas obligé de me faire la conversation. » Dit Sherlock sans même quitter le microscope des yeux. « Ca ne vous va pas. »

« Moi je ne compte pas » Annonça Molly.

« Clean ? » dit Molly en se plaçant devant Sherlock. Elle lui donna trois gifles.

« Comment osez-vous gâché les merveilleux dons que vous possédez et comment osez vous trahir l'amour de vos amis ! Dites que vous êtes désolé ! »  
« Je regrette que vous ayez rompu avec votre petit ami. Cela dit je suis content que vous ne portiez plus de bague. » Énonça Sherlock en bougeant ça mâchoire douloureuse.  
« Ca suffit! » Ordonna Molly en colère. « Arrêtez c'est compris ! »

La voix de Molly se déchira en parlant. « Si vous continuez à ce rythme la je ne vous donne pas plus de quelques semaines ! » Elle se leva de la marche de l'ambulance où elle était assise. « Mon dieu Sherlock, ce n'est pas un jeu ! »

« Mon dieu » Soupira Molly. « C'est encore un de vos stupides jeux ? »

« Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça ? » Demanda Molly. « Pourquoi vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Je ne suis pas une expérience, Sherlock. » Annonça Molly

« Parce que c'est la vérité, Sherlock » gémit Molly en commençant à pleurer. « Ca à toujours été vrai. »  
« Alors si c'est vrai, dites-le. » Dit Sherlock sans émotion.  
Molly rit d'incrédulité et soupira. « Espèce de salaud. »

Toute la douleur, qu'il lui avait fait subir, les manipulations, les déductions, ruiner ses relation, et tout ça pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de le faire ? Molly l'aurait surement aidé s'il lui avait demandé gentiment. Pourquoi avait-il toujours envie de lui faire du mal ?

Vous blessez toujours ceux que vous aimez.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent sous la réalisation et le choc de cette révélation.

Sherlock sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit à Molly. « Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. » Sentant que c'était encore une excuse insuffisante, il se rapprocha de Molly. « Joyeux Noël, Molly Hooper. » Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« Je ne compte pas » Dit Molly. Sherlock sentit son cœur hurlé à cette déclaration, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Vous vous trompez. » Annonça Sherlock, ayant besoin qu'elle comprenne. « Vous ne comptez pas pour rien, vous avez toujours comptée pour moi et j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous. » Il se retourna et s'approcha lentement d'elle. « Si je n'étais pas tout à fait celui que vous pensez, pas tout à fait celui que je pense. Seriez-vous toujours disposé à m'aider ? »

Molly le regarda alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Sherlock s'approchait de plus en plus, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. « Vous »

Molly ouvrit son casier et repéra le reflet de Sherlock dans le miroir. Elle se retourna rapidement et lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Sherlock sentit quelque chose se gonfler en lui, il pouvait la revoir après deux ans passé.

Sherlock s'approcha doucement et parla. « Moriarty a été négligeant. Il a fait une erreur. Parce que la personne dont il pensait qu'elle ne comptait pas pour moi, était la personne qui importait le plus. Vous avez rendu tout possible. J'espère que vous serais très heureuse Molly Hooper. Vous le méritez. Après tout les hommes pour lesquels vous craquez ne peuvent pas tous être des sociopathes. »

« Non ? » Demanda Molly.

« Non. » Sherlock s'approcha doucement, lui fit un magnifique sourire et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue, avec un pincement au cœur. Alors qu'il se tourna vers la porte, il entendit faiblement sa réponse. « C'est peut-être mon type. » Ca le fit sourire.

« Vous avez l'air…bien. » Remarqua Sherlock essayant de changer de sujet pour ne pas l'insulter. « Comment va…Tom ? »  
« Il n'est toujours pas sociopathe. » Répondit Molly. « Et on fait énormément l'amour tous les deux. »

Sherlock se figea incapable de comprendre cette déclaration, au-delà des cris dans sa tête.

Sherlock faillit éclater de rire ou d'encouragement quand Molly planta sa fourchette en plastique à travers la main de Tom

« Dites-le » Annonça Molly. « Aller. Dites-le en premier. Dites le de façon convaincante. »

Sherlock chercha ses mots, il savait que c'était la seule façon de la sauver. « Je…Je…Je vous aime. »

Quelque chose se libéra en lui, comme si un poids venait de s'enlever de sa poitrine. Il prit une bouffée d'air frais et répéta. « Je vous aime. »

Sherlock ferma les yeux de douleur, cette douleur augmenta d'un cran quand il écouta Eurus le taquinait sur la mort de Molly.

Sherlock haleta alors que tout arrivait d'un coup. Les sentiments emmêlés dans sa poitrine au moment où la caméra chez Molly avait été coupée : Un chagrin d'amour. Il l'avait aimée, réellement aimée et il ne l'avait jamais vu, ne lui avait jamais dit. Tout ce temps perdu.

Oh, mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

John Watson était en train de s'installé dans son lit après une bonne douche pour enlever la boue du puits quand son téléphone portable sonna. Soupirant sur le bord du matelas ou il s'était assis, il vit que Mycroft Holmes l'appelait. Il hésita quelque secondes et pris le téléphone sur sa table de nuit et décrocha.

« Je suis fatigué Mycroft, et je dois passer récupérer Rosie dans quelques heures. Que voulez-vous ? »

« Allez à Baker Street, immédiatement. » Ordonna Mycroft avec une voix sévère.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Molly est en vie. » Lui répondit l'ainé Holmes.

La mâchoire de John tomba, incapable d'y croire. « Quoi ? »

« Mes hommes étaient parti récupérer son corps. Mais son appartement était en parfait état. » Raconta Mycroft. « Eurus nous a manipulé. Elle est vivante. »

Il eu un bruit au téléphone puis une autre voix parla.

« John, je suis en vie. » Dit la voix de Molly.

« Molly ? » Demanda John, mais elle était déjà partie.

« Rejoignez Sherlock. Dites lui qu'elle est vivante. »

« Vous avez essayé de le joindre sur son portable ? » Demanda John  
en changeant son téléphone de main.

« Il ne réponds pas. » Réplica Mycroft. « John vous savez ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois qu'il a perdu un ami. »

Il se souvenait : Sherlock avait replongé de la drogue et avez faillit y succombé. Même cela faisait parti du plan pour aider John, il avait compris que son ami avait été profondément blessé par la disparition de son amie Mary. Et définitivement l'incident avec Molly était trop rapproche avec celui de Mary, il pouvait rechuter.

« J'y vais » Annonça John. « Je suis en chemin. »

« Nous aussi. » Répondit Mycroft en raccrochant.

John finissait de s'habiller et sortit dans la rue et intercepta un taxi qui passait dans sa rue.

« 221B Baker Street » John composa le numéro de Sherlock et patienta. « Allez décroche, décroche. » Il tomba finalement sur la boîte vocale. « Bon sang ! »

Ne prend pas de drogues avant mon arrivé, s'il te plaît. Supplia silencieusement John.

Quand le taxi arriva à destination John laissa un billet sur la banquette arrière et sortit précipitamment de la voiture. Il déverrouilla la porte de l'immeuble et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Sherlock ! » Cria John en montant les escaliers. « Sherlock, tu vas bien ? » Il tourna sur le palier pour monter le dernier escalier. « Sherlock, répond-moi ! » John poussa la porte de l'appartement et lâcha un soupire de soulagement.

Sherlock était assis à même le sol le dos contre la table basse, le regard tourné vers la cheminée. Ses jambes repliées sur sa poitrine et sa main gauche serrée son pantalon si fort que ses phalanges blanchies. Il n'avait aucun signe de piques qui trainées après tout Sherlock n'était pas connu pour ranger après un shoot.

« Dieu merci » murmura John depuis le pas de la porte.

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé depuis l'arrivé de John, c'était compréhensible. Sherlock venait juste de perdre un ami. De toute évidence il était toujours en deuil. Cependant Sherlock semblait tendu, comme si bizarrement son corps était près à entrer en action.

« Ecoute j'ai quelque chose à te dire » commença John en se dirigeant vers son fauteuil et s'assis. « Mycroft a appelé et… » John se figea quant à la sensation de soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé plutôt s'évanouie comme la neige au soleil quand il vit la raison de la tension de Sherlock.  
Le bras droit de Sherlock était levé à côté de lui avec une arme au point. Quand John était entré Sherlock venait de pointer son arme sur sa tempe.

La voix de John se brisa et il murmura « Sherlock… »

« Pars, John » Demanda Sherlock d'une voix basse et tremblante. Il était si tendu que l'arme dans sa main tremblé à côté de sa tête. Sherlock fixa toujours la cheminée, refusant de le regarder. « S'il te plaît, pars juste. »

« Sherlock… » Commença John en progressant lentement vers le détective. « Ne fais pas ça. »

« S'il te plaît, va-t'en. » Murmura Sherlock en fermant les yeux.

John se laissa tomber à genou en plein dans la ligne de mire du pistolet de Sherlock. « Sherlock tu dois m'écouter… »

« Je l'ai tué » Murmura le détective.

John fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux mais fixait le sol. « Je l'ai tué. Si ça n'avait pas été pour moi le jeu d'Eurus, elle serait toujours en vie. »  
Les sourcils de John mimèrent la stupeur quand il comprit de quoi parler Sherlock. « Sherlock, elle n'est pas… »

« Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant ? » Murmura Sherlock. John ne sait pas vrai si le détective s'adressait à lui ou à lui-même. « Tous ce temps… je ne pouvais pas le voir. »

« Voir quoi ? » Demanda le docteur.

Sherlock leva son regard sur John. « Je l'aimais. » Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux John en eu le souffle coupé. « Et maintenant, elle est parti » Sherlock replongea son regard sur le sol. « Par ma faute. Je l'ai tué. » Il ferma les yeux en resserrant son emprise sur l'arme.

« Non, non attends ! » cria John faisant quelque pas en avant sans trop s'approcher. « Elle est en vie Sherlock ! Elle est vivante ! »

Sherlock garda les yeux fermé en respirant bruyamment. « Va-t'en John. Va t'en avant que je te tue aussi. »

« Nous n'avons pas vu l'explosion, n'est pas ? » John continua plus calmement. « Eurus a coupé la vidéo pour que tu continue à jouer avec elle. Elle est vivante. »

Sherlock secoua sa tête, ne voulant pas y croire.

« Mycroft m'a appelé. » raconta John. « J'ai entendu sa voix. Elle est vivante. Elle est en route, Sherlock. »

Sherlock ouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda John, indécis.  
« Elle est vivante » Confirma John. « Je te le jure. Elle est vivante. »

Sherlock regarda John un moment avant d'éloigner lentement son arme. « Vivante… »

John hocha la tête en soutenant son regard. « Vivante. »

Sherlock posa l'arme au sol en la tenant toujours. « En es-tu certain ? »  
« Affirmatif. » Repondit John.  
La porte d'en bas s'ouvrit et se referma, Sherlock tourna son regard dans cette direction. Tout son corps entier se tendit, non pas de peur, mais d'un espoir à peine contenu.

« Sherlock ? » La voix de Molly l'appelait des escaliers.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent sous le choc. « Molly… » Il lâcha enfin le pistolet et se releva pour courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement ses mains sur chaque côtés de la chambranle.

Molly se hâtait dans les escaliers, s'arrêtant quand elle le vit.

Sherlock la dévisagea et d'un seul coup son visage s'illumina. « Molly. » Il s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça au milieu du palier.

Surprise par le désespoir de cette étreinte, Molly enroula lentement ses propres bras autour de lui pour le calmer.

« Je suis désolé. » Lui souffla Sherlock. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Shh » Lui répondit la pathologiste en glissant ses mains dans son dos pour l'apaiser.  
« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois mêlé à tous ça. » Babilla Sherlock. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Tout va bien. » Murmura la jeune femme en retour.

John s'était levé et s'était placé non loin du pas de la porte où il avait une vue sur le palier. Mycroft était rentré dans l'appartement par la porte de la cuisine, il se dirigea vers le médecin. John leva la main pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit et il regardait ses amis.

« Je t'aime. » Avoua soudainement Sherlock.  
Les bras de Molly se figèrent. « Quoi ? »

Sherlock se recula légèrement pour regarder sa pathologiste dans les yeux. « Je t'aime. Et je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le voir. »

Les sourcils de Molly se rapprochèrent, puis elle porta sa main à son visage sans doute pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle lui sourit, poussa sur ses orteils et lui donna un baiser. Sherlock enroula une nouvelle fois ses bras autour d'elle en l'embrassant.

« Il semblait vraiment secouer par sa mort. » Déclara Mycroft et se tue un moment. « A quel stade était-il ? »

John hésita un moment avant de montrer l'arme qu'il avait récupéré au sol. « Je pense que si j'étais arrivé cinq secondes plus tard, il aurait appuyé sur la détente. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mycroft qui regardait l'arme avec une légère panique au fond de ses pupilles. Il baissa sa main et regarda l'étreinte du palier.

Peu importe ce qui avait permis que Sherlock passe à l'action, John en était reconnaissant au final. Et il était à peu près sur que Sherlock et Molly l'étaient aussi.

THE END


End file.
